kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
WHAM
is the 167 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Chihiro asked why Keima would trick her. After a short pause, he replied that she made fun of him in the past, and this was his way of getting even with her. He demanded for her to stay away from him, which stunned her. Before she could say or think of anything, she ran off to the stairs with a sad expression. After a few moments, Keima checked that Chihiro was gone by looking through the door to the staircase. Then, from behind him, someone called his name. With an angered look, Ayumi glared at Keima. She asked why he said such things, but he only stepped backs in surprise. Ayumi asked why he went on the date, even though he knew what her feelings were. She continued by demanding the reason he said such cruel things to her. After some time to think, Keima spoke, saying he realized that he had been lying to himself. He tried to continue his conquest facade by going with Ayumi's conquest, but before he could say that Ayumi was his most important person, he was interrupted by Ayumi kicking him in the side. After falling to the ground, Ayumi shouted that he was the worst. After glaring at Keima, who was lying on the ground, she leaves the rooftop. Keima remained motionless, until he muttered to himself, "I really am... the worst...". Down in the girl's waiting room, Ayumi had her head down on a table. In the mirror, Mercury asked why she went up to the rooftop, knowing that there wouldn't be any good coming out of it. Mercury also wondered why Ayumi was sad over a man she had already given up on, which made Mercury believe that humans were inefficient. Ayumi didn't respond. At Keima's house, the TV was on, showing Elnon singing. Meanwhile, Keima was sitting in the bath, pondering silently. There was a knock at the door to the bath. The person called Keima's name, whose voice Keima recognizes instantly. He asked why Diana had come to his place. She ignored his question, and asked if the goddess search was going well. He monotonously responded that the search was doing fine, and that there was only one goddess left. Diana suddenly said that there was not one, but two goddesses left to conquer. She entered the bath area, and asked to bring her wings out. Diana 'reported' to Keima that she had fallen in love with him, which made Keima confused. She believed that the fact that she was in love with Keima was creating guilt within herself, as she was in love with the person that Tenri loved. Because of this guilt, her wings were unable to grow. Stating that she could not wait any longer, she commanded Keima to love Tenri more before she herself ended up falling in love with him. She entered the bath Keima was in and took off her dress, revealing a school swimsuit underneath. Diana switched with Tenri, embarrassing her greatly. Trivia *The song that Elnon sings on the TV is Rain Rain Thoughts which is also in Kanon's Birth album. *WHAM is an acronym for "Winning Heart And Mind". References Category:Summary